You and I
by syaorin
Summary: Sakura is a young and famous runway model. Her cousin, Tomoyo set her up on a virtual marriage show for local TV. And it happens that her partner is Syaoran Li, the spoiled son of Li Corporation who Sakura hate the most. AU.OOC.R&R.S
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura owned by Clamp. _

_With a twisted mix of virtual marriage lifei inspired by a Korean variety show We Got Married ^^_

_Sakura is a young and famous runway model. Her cousin, Tomoyo set her up for a virtual marriage show for local TV. And it happens that her partner is Syaoran Li. The spoiled son of Li Corporation who Sakura hate the most. OOC.R&R.S&S_

**Chapter I**

Saturday evening, my last photo shoot with Tomoyo finally ended. We both walk together to the dress room so Tomoyo can undo my makeup and have a short cousin to cousin chat.

Tomoyo is my best friend and my best cousin. We didn't know each other until we're in grade three elementary school. Tomoyo's mother is my aunty, or the cousin of my mother. Both of them also close to each other just like me and Tomoyo. In such a young age, Tomoyo already have her own clothing line supported by her mother company. Tomoyo is a designer, and she want me to model for her brand. That's why I'm here for photo shoot. I've been working with Tomoyo for two and half years, and working with her is always fun. Because she's kind, and bright. I love to be with her, she's my best friend forever. And I can never say NO to her.

"Sakura, can you please fill up that form, I put a piece of paper on your make up desk."

I look up at a paper with a lot of question laying on my makeup desk. What the heck is this?

"Which magazine is this sheet from?"

"I think it's Shounen Youth." Without even looking at me, she keeps her hand busy with tidying up the dress order in the dresser.

"Okay."

I begin with reading through each of the questions. It's pretty funny and I can't help but laughing, reading these bunch of innocence or rather stupid question about my preference partner.

"Tomoyo, look they asked me on what kind of body type I'd like from a men."

Tomoyo just laugh, "Take your time on answering the questions. You should really have fun on answering those."

"Ne, Tomoyo, who do you think you would like to be married to?"

"Me? I want Prince William!"

"Hahahaha, should I really write that? Oh wait, the question is for me!"

"Then who is your prince charming?"

"Should I write about him? Yukito from YUE?"

"Still the same? I thought you're no longer YUE fan since they announced that they're officially a GAY GROUP SINGER."

I give Tomoyo my deadly glare, she always hate the fact that I'm a big fan of Yukito Tsukishiro, the guitarist of Japanese Group, YUE.

I've been a big fan of Yuki from when I was teen. Yuki is a handsome man, and he's very kind to his fans. I never really like a guy in particular, but the very first time I saw Yuki, I've fallen. His sweet smile, his tall figure, his bright eyes, and even his voice. I love everything about Yuki. And to be honest, he's one of hundred reason why I'm entering this entertainment world. Well, I know exactly who I am. Just a runway model, and he's a singer. But I believe we'll be able to meet someday. There are many of runway models who are doing side job as model for product commercial or model for a music video. That time, I was hoping that someday I'll be able to model for his music video.

"Well whatever, I'm still a big fan of his bright smile even if he's a gay. So I'll write about him."

Then there it comes the other side of the sheet. Now they're asking about my hatred type of men. Well to be honest, I never really hate anyone in the first place. I've raised by a gentleman father, a lovely mother, and a protective brother. I've been raised by a happy family and to hate anyone is not really my things. Father and mother always taught me to forgive, to love, to be happy for whatever I have. Even if there is someone out there who hate me for what I've done, I don't really mind. Once my father told me long time ago when I decided to be a model, he told me that there will be a lot of people hating me for what I have, and for being famous. And my mother used to be a model before she had me, so father told me about what my mother done to those haters. She once said, "I never really ask people to love me. I'm doing this because I love to do it and if people love me for doing what I love, then I really am grateful for them. Thank you very much."

My mom is a very bright hearted woman. I knew all about her mostly from father and then my brother. When I was five years old, she passed away. But somehow for me, I never feel that she's far away. She's my inspiration for everything, and she's always be the reason why I never feel alone. I can feel that she's a very warm person by heart who love me with all her life.

"Sakura, you ran out of time. And you need to finish another side. Go on."

"Can I just leave it blank? I don't have anyone in mind."

"Really? I thought you always hate spoiled princess type like Paris Hilton? Who don't have anything in particular – not beauty, not brain, not even attitude - but somehow she's becoming 'somebody' because she's the heir of Hilton Hotel from all over the world?"

"Well, I don't hate her, she's just annoying. I don't have any reason to hate her, and who I am to hate her anyway?"

"Just forget her, because this sheet asking you about a guy not a girl. So think about annoying guy who is spoiled, have nothing but somehow, because he own money and wealthy, he's annoyingly famous with his bad attitude. A spoiled brat who cause nothing but catastrophe."

"Syaoran Li?"

"Well I think so. We've been meeting him in some party and you seem to avoid that kind of guy. Who is so flirty, cheap manner, messy hair, and – most of all – spoiled."

"Yeah, I don't really like him-"

"NO! You clearly can't stand that kind of attitude. Come on, admit it that you hate him."

"Okay fine. I hate him. He's pissing me off. That spoiled attitude, and even dare to ask me for a date in Hawaii for a week? For God sake I'm not a whore to satisfy his pleasure! He's so full of himself!"

I finally write about the only hopeless son of Li Holding Company chairman. First of all, I knew him when I came for an art exhibition held by Li's. That time, I came as a representative for my university and my agency.

As for look, he's quite a handsome man in his twentyish. With messy chestnut hair, and black framed glasses (that time). He was surrounded by half naked girl (well they're wearing dress which can be seen through, too-mini skirt, and transparent top. What can I say? That's just the same as naked for me). I was there with Tomoyo and my classmates at school, Rika.

I was pretty much don't care about his appearance at all. Because me, Tomoyo, and Rika were there to attend an art exhibition, not a pole dance party. Then there's this moment, when we're stopping at a spot where a huge sculpture stand. That time, I was stunned and amazed. It was so original, new, and imaginer. Then there was a voice from behind, trying to praise the beauty of the sculpture.

"I think you like this sculpture, seeing how long you're staring at it with your mouth open like that. Must be a masterpiece."

"Oh, ah well. This one is unique. I really like this one. It's different, and new. The concept is really unusual."

"Do you by any chance know who is the sculptor?"

"Um.. we can read the tag there. It's.. um.. who.. Little Wolf? Hahahaha."

"Ah, how rude of you to laugh at the artist name. I wonder how he would react if he know a gorgeous young lady here laughing at his name."

This guy really pissed me off. I didn't mean to laugh or being rude. It's just funny, and cute to have such a stage name. Little Wolf? Is he a kiddo or something? I can't help it but laugh. What's wrong with that.

"And that sculptor Little Wolf happens to be me."

I was taken aback. Is he trying to trick me with cheap bait? Just because I like his master piece, doesn't mean that I like him all of sudden. And he's being too damn familiar to me.

"Well sorry for being rude. Excuse me, but I have to go."

"Wait! Let's have a tour together with me."

"What? I'm sorry, Sir but I'm here with my friends. I believe they're waiting for me."

"WAIT, WAIT! You really don't know who I am?"

"Huh? Who are you then?"

"I'm the greatest Syaoran Li! You should've known better."

"Oh, well okay nice to meet you Mr. Syaoran Li."

"At least tell me your name?"

"I'm Sakura Kinomoto."

"Where do you live? I can give you a ride."

"Thank you Mr. Li but I have my car out there. So don't worry about it."

Yeah, I know I was being cool. But I seriously don't like to be around him. His flirty attitude is the first thing of him I can't stand.

"Sakura, you write a lot!" Tomoyo shriek in a loud voice from behind.

"Yeah, I know right. Because he's so spoiledly annoying. I wish he's not a Li. I believe there are a lot of people who deserve to be a Li than him. He's not worth to be Li."

"Yeah yeah, calm down, Sakura! I didn't know that writing about him will make you this angry. Now, sign."

"Oh, I need to sign? Where?"

"There, down there."

I signed on where Tomoyo want me to sign. Then I give the sheet to her. With that, my busy Saturday night end.

To be continued…

Thank you for reading ^^

I know this is not a very good fanfiction, but I would like to make this fiction worth to be read. And I know there are so many mistakes there, so I'm looking for someone out there my beloved reader to work together with me and beta my story ^^

Don't forget to send me an e-mail

Thank you~


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura owned by Clamp. _

_With a twisted mix of virtual marriage lifei inspired by a Korean variety show We Got Married ^^_

_Sakura is a young and famous runway model. Her cousin, Tomoyo set her up for a virtual marriage show for local TV. And it happens that her partner is Syaoran Li. The spoiled son of Li Corporation who Sakura hate the most. OOC.R&R.S&S_

**Chapter II**

It's been really cold lately, snowy a little. But I need to study, there will be an exam next two week. That's why right after today's fashion show, I want to study in a nearest coffee shop. I brought all necessary books inside the bag. And some snacks and candy.

I need to pass the upcoming exam so next year I'll graduate from the school. Well, to be honest I'm confident with my skill. I'm pretty genius, but don't ask me about math. I seriously hate to calculate and been failing this subject over and over since my middle school year.

"Otsukare-"

"Oh, otsukare Sakura-chan!" said one of the staff.

Then my phone ringing, I see Tomoyo's name on the screen.

"Hi, what's up Tomoyo?"

"Sakura, I'm terribly sorry! I can't seem to bring your car back on time. I'm stuck in a traffic jam in town. I'll drive the car right to your place later. I promise!"

"So, you want me to take a cab?"

"NO! Definitely NO! Listen, I told my friend to pick you up and send you home. Mmm, if I'm right, then it'll be a black Lexus LS 460 Hybird. He'll pick you up at 6 in the lobby area."

"What? Wait. He? He's a he? Why you-"

"Ja ne, Sakura! Take care! Have fun!"

Aish, I'm sure Tomoyo is up to something, but I don't know what. She's killing me with her weapon which I can't fight. She knew it very well that I can't say "no" to her and she overused it lately. I'm pissed, mou!

"Ms. Kinomoto!"

"Ye.. yes!" a security called me from a distance, and we both run to get closer so he can tell me what he actually wanted to say.

"Ms. Kinomoto, someone is waiting for you at the lobby. Be careful, some cameras are with him."

"Huh? Oh, okay."

So, I walked outside the building to meet that person. He could be the one Tomoyo told me earlier.

There I see a man in black polo shirt and jeans. Tall, a bit tanned, messy chestnut hair, folding his hand on his chest, look a bit build up, and a pair of beautiful brown eyes with long eyelash. Oh, he's so.. WAIT! HE IS THAT GUY! HE IS SYAORAN LI OH MY GOD!

"Good evening. Are you Sakura Kinomoto?"

Why is he acting like it's our first meeting? I met him once before. As I thought, he's a weird person. And well, I'll just follow his lead. There are quite few cameras here, maybe he's acting up because of the cameras. So I will just follow his acting role.

"Aaah, good evening. I'm Sakura Kinomoto, nice to meet you." offering a handshake.

Then he grab my hand shyly. "Nice to meet you too. I'm Syaorin Li. And sorry to tell you this, but I'm your partner for this season 'You and I' show."

"Huh?" I tried to digest clearly what he just said, giving him a questionable look.

"You know, that reality show for celebrities virtual marriage. I believe we're one of the couple, aren't we?"

"Eh?" still with the same questionable stare at him. I seriously have no idea on what he's saying.

"Did you fill the form? The one they gave you some other day? You suppose to write what kind of guy do you like, and hate. Aaah, I don't know how to explain this." Then he run his hand through his hair and glancing at one of the cameraman, look frustrated and fluttered. "You guys there, can you help me out a bit? I can't do this thing well. I want to explode already, seriously this is embarrassing!" with him look troubled like that, I can't help but laughing. He look cute, despite of how our first meeting like, still he left me an impression that he's cute and charming, like a totally different person.

"It's a reality show, the staff won't help with anything." one of them said it in a shrill voice which make me laugh even harder.

"Aaaargh. Oh, why don't we talk inside the car? I'll tell you more about this show, and.. I hope you're okay with the cameras inside the car. They put some inside as well, what a pain."

He open up my door, and I get into his car. Just as he said, there are some cameras hanging there. Sure this must be a reality show, and I'm still not sure whether to put a good act towards him or just treat him bad like what I've been thinking of?

He started to turn the key and start the engine on, I glance a bit to see his expression. From this distance, his eyes look so clear. Brown and bright, and the bridge of his nose look so high and shaped beautiful.

"Well, first of all, is it okay to call you Sakura?"

"Ah, oh. Um, well.." is he trying to be too friendly to me? He should've known it won't be that easy to ask people to call them by their first name. They need to have a good relationship, and become a good friend, so then they can call each other by their first name.

But, looking at how many people out there will be watching this, I can't let that happen. I just have to be good in front of camera, and let this show work like how the main script want us to be. We supposed to pretend to be friendly with each other, and that's not necessarily a bad thing. So, I'll just put away my selfish pride, and befriend him. "..sure! My friends always call me with that name."

"Cool! Well, to call you Kinomoto sounds like a guy name. Sakura sounds cute."

Whoa, he's still full of himself, and rude. I calmly clear my throat, trying to make a noise.

"So, Sakura.. should we talk about something? Like… something fun and easy?"

"Sure!"

"Hmm, okay since it's our first meeting, let's start with basic question. Like.. do you ever have a boyfriend? Or have you ever being in relationship?"

"Nope. I'm not interested."

"Dang! Then I have no chance?"

I let out a loud laugh. He's so carefree and funny. No wonder every girl dying to be with him. He's charming and gentle. WAIT! NO! He's a total different person back then. Well, I'm not sure about how he really is in real life. He's famous for making Li Corporation rise from bankruptcy, he's also famous for rejecting those beauty around the world simply because he's not into flashy girl. This society knew him as a rich young man. I wonder how he manage to look good like a royal prince when he's actually flirty to me that time. Maybe he need a good image for the sake of his company? And that time he was accidently shown his true self? Or maybe he was drunk? Well I'll find the truth about that.

"Hahahaha, we'll see about that Mr. Li."

"You sound like a very careful person. I'm expecting you to be carefree around me."

"Huh? Excuse me?"

"I mean, you look tense and nervous. It's okay you can just do like what you usually do. Tomoyo told me a lot of wonderful things about you. She said you're a very happy person, she told me that you're a good friend and everyone will always look for you to find comfort. To be honest, I'm excited to see that side of you."

"Well then, I'm sorry to turn your expectation down. We all need time to get friendly to each other. So don't ever expect to be 'too' friendly to you all of sudden. This is our first meeting, and all I can do is just doing everything formally. I'm not a western, and I have some basic manner how to treat people on the first meeting."

"Whoa, I didn't mean it that way. I'm sorry. I was just trying to melt our 'stranger' boundaries. I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to be rude to you."

"I hope you'll be more careful in the future toward others, Mr. Li."

"Uh, how should I say this. You know, I'm actually a very quite person in real life. But this cousin of mine told me to be casually friendly on our first meeting. So I did exactly what he said to me and I really have no idea that it'd turn out other way. I'm sorry. I'll make sure to beat him later at home."

Oh God, why suddenly I feel warm on my cheeks. He's so cute when he said that. That he's actually clueless with what he should do on our first meeting, that he's actually seeking for advice to look good. I mentally slap my face. I can't let my guard down. To think that he's cute and adorable was a reckless think to do. What the hell am I doing!

"You live with your cousin?"

"Yeah, I mean no. I live at Tokyo, I have my own house there. But sometimes we just stay at the Family House at Chiba. That time we stayed there for the weekend because of my sister thirty-first birthday party."

"Oh you have sister?"

"Yeah, four of older sisters."

"Oh God, you sure have a lot."

"Can you imagine how they keep bugging me to get settled soon. Oh hell, I wish they could just shut the fuck up and not to get in others business."

"Oh, you don't want to get settled down?"

"Yes. NO! I mean NO! I just don't like it when they suddenly get busy just because they want to find me a date for Saturday night. I mean, don't you think I'm old enough to find a date for myself?"

"Sure, you are. But hey, they're just worried. They want the best for you and that's why they're doing that to you. And I'm sure if you tell them what you really feel about that and what you really want to do, they sure will understand. Rather than be quite and keep the anger to yourself, better tell them how you felt about it."

There was a silent moment for three second, which made me wonder what's on his head, how he'll reply me, oh God.. please make him to say something. Did I say too much? Right, I shouldn't say things like that. Ah, my mistake.

"I would like to be your friend. Can i?"

"Huh?"

"I know that was sudden, and maybe you found it weird for me to say that. But seriously, I know we can be a good friend in the future."

"Sure." I know it's not necessary, but I just feel like I need to smile on his 'weird' confession. I found out that he is a honest person and totally naive about relationship toward others.

I'm curious to find out more about him. I hope everything will turn out good, because I can't seem to control my heartbeat anymore.

To be continued...

Good day everyone :)

How you doing? I hope you like this chapter. And I need your help T.T

I need a beta, who are willingly to correct my grammar and help me with this story. I mean, I need someone to talk to regarding this story T.T and I really want this story to reach it end perfectly.

And I know it very well that without you guys my beloved reader, this fanfiction is nothing..

Thank you for reading :) and please refer to this e-mail address to contact me: syaorin (at) live (dot) com


End file.
